Wild Fantasies
by Seeha
Summary: Starscream has a wet dream about Soundwave, but happens when Soundwave catches Starscream having 'fun' and decides to indulge in the beautiful Seeker, and Megatron isn't too happy that they kept him waiting. (Two-shot. Warnings: Masturbation, wet dream, sticky sex, threesome, toys, and hardcore sex.) Pairings: StarscreamxSoundwave, StarscreamxToy, and MegaxSoundxStar.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any transformers at all.**

**I don't know if I did Soundwave good at all XD so I'm sorry he seemed a little Oc, but enjoy and don't forget to review and favourite. ^^**

* * *

Starscream crossed his legs at the ankles, lounging in Megatron's throne, every con knew that no one was allowed in Megatron's seat only the gladiator himself was, Starscream couldn't help the tremor of anticipation that shot through his petite frame as he pictured what would come once his lord saw him, the look of anger then lust in those red controlling optics that could make even the bravest of any enemy freeze with fear. The jet reached up to play with the tips of his wings with his long, nimble digits, he twisted them just a small bit and gasped arching his back; heat flared through his being as he heard his cooling fans rev to life, as he twisted harder trailing his claws down the surface of his wings, he jerked giving a loud moan, more tumbling form his vocalizer. He could practically feel those much larger, clawed servos roam his body possessively, as he heard the rumbling growl of his, loud in his audio sensors.

_"Starscream,"_ oh yes he could do this all day, but his fantasy was cut short as he heard the door click open as lowered his hands down to his inner thighs.

"So glad that you finally- Soundwave?!" The jet stared, jaw dropped in shock; quickly recovering he removed his servos from his thighs and placed them on the arms of the large steel throne. "Where is Lord Megatron, Soundwave?"

"Megatron: Busy." Soundwave stated in his monotone voice, then he raised a servo a digit pointing at Starscream. "Throne: for Megatron only."

Starscream only scoffed, "I'm sure Megatron won't mind," the seeker shifted uncomfortably as his fantasies aroused once again reminding him of his frustration. "Now if you don't mind Soundwave, I'm busy." but the TIC didn't make any move to leave instead he advanced toward the smaller jet until he was only a few feet away.

"Starscream: Aroused." the purple con placed his servos on the armrests of the throne, resting them onto top of the SIC's.

"Soundwave I think that you are greatly mistaken," he sneered, trying to pull his hands out of the other's grasp; but the larger con's servos gripped his tighter, Starscream snarled warningly too distracted by the looming con, that he didn't even notice two appendages slither up his legs, suddenly yanking them apart making the SIC in yelp in surprise and look down. Soundwave's tentacles had wrapped around his legs keeping them spread wide open.

"S-Soundwave, what do you think you're doing?!" he squawked, his faceplates heating up in embarrassment, now feeling exposed his Soundwave tilted his head to the side; even though you couldn't see his optics it was obvious where they were directed at. Taking the smaller wrists into one hand his other slowly slide down the frame then stopped right above Starscream's valve panels. "D-don't you even think about it!" Starscream snarled, trying to sound serious and menacing at the same time but it was hard with that fragging servo rubbing the closed panels. He trembled and moaned squirming trying to get more friction, he could feel his core temperature rise even more as streams of lubricant seeped out of the seems, coating Soundwave's fingers.

Now certain that the SIC wasn't going to try fighting back Soundwave released Starscream's wrists slowly, putting his hand on his mask, Starscream panting as he heard the sound of small clicks, his eyes widening as Soundwave pulled up his mask revealing gorgeous, full, purple lips. They were set in a straight line then curled into a small smirk, then his mouth opened to speak.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Starscream's eyes shot open filled with confusion, then narrowed in angered, as he answered his com link.

"Yes!?" he snapped, angrily.

"Morning to you to Starscream," the fact that Knockout was clearly amused for some reason, made Starscream even more pissed.

The SIC's fists clenched, "How many times have I told you Knockout if I'm not awake, don't fragging call me!" he practically shrieked

"Looks like someone didn't get there beauty sleep," the Sports car chuckled, "But anyway Lord Megatron has requested your presence for a meeting,"

Starscream angrily clicked his com link off reaching his hand down in between his thighs, wetness met his hand as he touched his panels. _What a perfect way to ruin a wet dream_ he laid back down lazy stroking his inner thighs and stroking up and down his body, _I'm sure Lord Megatron can wait a few minutes.._ his fingers scrape against the surface of his wings, making tremble and jerk his legs rubbing together he played with the tips, alternating between gently teasing tweaks to more forceful movements. Tired of foreplay he snapped his panels open playing with the swollen folds, as he strode to the desk on the other side of the room opening the bottom drawer and pulled out his favourite dildo, it was pretty long, thick, and covered with ridges and was pretty impressive for a toy but it could never outmatch Megatron's, _I wonder how big Soundwave's is _he thought absently.

He walked back over to his berth, sitting on his knees and spread his legs apart he placed the toy in between them, then lowered himself until he the head nudge against his swollen and dripping folds, throwing his head back he moaned loudly rocking his hips slightly, then positioned the tip at his entrance. He lowered himself slowly jaw dropping as the toy stretched the walls of his valve deliciously. "Mmh frag!" he moaned as the ridges scraped against the most sensitive nodes making pleasure soar throughout his whole circuit system. he stopped when he fully seated himself, rocking his hips enjoying the sensations, then he lifted his hips slowly but then slammed himself down doing this repetitively.

"Aah~ ooh Primus!" he moaned loudly, trying not to scream he picked up the pace the sounds of his wet valve around the toy drove his lust even higher, his overload approaching too fast, abandoning any thought of being caught, the Seeker screamed as he rubbed his exterior node in time with the dildo hitting clusters of nodes, he was too lost in the pleasure he didn't hear the sound of his door opening. With a final shriek Starscream overload his legs trembling as his valve spasmed around the toy lubricant coating the sides of the dildo, and creating small puddles underneath him. "Ah frag," he moaned, coming down from cloud nine.

"Starscream: Late."

The SIC shrieked in surprise scrambling off the toy, "Soundwave!? What are you doing here!?" even to him his voice sounded so shrilly and was filled with panic.

"Megatron: Order to retrieve Starscream from chambers,"

"Well I'm coming so get out!" his faceplates were burning with embarrassment, as he hurried to his feet still wobbly going to his personal washing chambers, just grabbing a towel and wiping the sticky liquid off his thighs and groin. _Stupid Soundwave, why does he always have to come at the worse moments?_ He went to set the towel on the counter but a servo grabbed his wrist, he looked up at Soundwave, "Soundwave?" he tired pulling his wrist away but the grip tighten slightly, as the TIC took the soaked towel from him.

"Starscream: Not clean."

"This will have to do, unless you want to keep Lord Megatron waiting even longer," he snapped slightly, but the masked Con didn't say anything as it turned on the water, it sprinkling over their armor plate, "If you want me to wash up then-" he gasped as suddenly Soundwave's long digits sank into his still open valve, "S-Soundwave!?" he squeaked in surprise, _How could I have forgotten to close it!_

"Starscream: Still wet, feels nice" he said in that monotone voice, which sounded strangely so sexy to Starscream right now, the long digits delved deeper in the SIC's valve relighting pleasure in the over sensitive nodes.

Starscream mewled in pleasure, as his fans turned as his valve welcomed Soundwave's fingers, lubricant building up and coating the TIC's fingers, "mmh Primus~" Starscream felt the coils of something smooth slither up his thighs, but he knew what they were, and it made his valve even wetter as his fantasy was coming, "Just stick in your spike already Soundwave!" trying to force out the TIC fingers hoping he'd stick in something much bigger and even more pleasing, but Soundwave ignored him only allowing him to pull out his fingers but then used for tentacles to restrain Starscream's wrists above his helm. Starscream struggled not liking that he could be in control or even move his pedes or servos, but stopped when Soundwave got onto his knees his mask getting close to his dripping and swollen valve.

_Is he going to take off his mask?_ he licked his lips the thought of what was behind that mask was getting to him, but instead of taking off the mask liked the Seeker hoped, Soundwave pressed the smooth surface against his valve, lubricant squeezing out from Starscream's swollen folds and smearing the TIC's mask, Starscream rocked his hips moaning softly it felt good rubbing against his folds and his exterior node but it wouldn't be enough to drive him over the edge into overload. "Come on Soundwave I know-" suddenly he shrieked as Soundwave's mask stared vibrating, ecstasy crashed over him like as he rocked his hips face the vibrating become faster and pressing even closer to his exterior node, "Ooh Primus! Yes Soundwave!" his voice was reaching shrieks that echoed in the chamber.

"Soundwave: Likes Starscream's screams, want more." the purple con suddenly rammed in three digits in Starscreams quivering, wet valve, the walls tightening, greedily trying to pull them in deeper.

Starscream was going bad with ecstasy as Soundwave pounded his valve ramming them into a large cluster of nodes deep in the back of his valve, "S-Soundwave!" he didn't need to know the rest the purple con knew that Starscream was at his limit, twisting his wrist just enough he rubbed his thumb against his exterior node stimulating even more pleasure.

Starscream's body jerked rapidly, his mouth opened in a silent scream, as his overload wrecked through him, white flashed through his vision, his value spasming, lubricant spraying over Soundwave's mask and soaking his fingers. Neither one moved for a moment, Starscream's thighs still trembling in the aftermath, and barely standing if it weren't for the tentacles supporting the Seeker, he would have been a heap on the floor by now. Soundwave was the first to move as he stood up and pulled out his fingers, a small moan spilled from Starscream's lips at the slight movement. the coils slowly unwrapped themselves, easing Starscream into Soundwave's servos. As Starscream leaned his head on Soundwave's shoulder he heard the sound of both their com links going off, and by the way Soundwave tensed slightly told who it was already, getting to his pedes, they both answered.

"Starscream! Soundwave! Where are you!?" Megatron's voice roared into the com link filled with anger and rage.

Both Soundwave and Starscream flinched, "Uhh we're on our way Lord Megatron," Starscream said, quickly turning off his com link before he got another audio full of Megatron's wrath. "Shall we go Soundwave," he gave him a nervous smile, but inside he was a nervous fearful mess, but he couldn't help but still feel satisfaction from his and Soundwave's activities and couldn't help but hope that they'd be doing it again, after a quick clean up they left hurriedly, but shamefully to Megatron's throne room.

* * *

**Oooh they in trouble XD Hope you all enjoyed ^^ I was in a writing mood today, and I'm glad how this turned off. Remember to review and favourite and give me any tips and point out any mistakes ^^ And fyi this will be a two-shot.**


End file.
